


【寡红】Apareciym .09（下）

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: *ABO设定*红A寡O*时间线A2后*OOC预警
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【寡红】Apareciym .09（下）

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO设定  
> *红A寡O  
> *时间线A2后  
> *OOC预警

“…不是的…”Natasha支起身体坐在床边“…你怎么会是怪物呢…Wanda…”

她伸出手去想要把对方拉过来，然而那人却摇着头向后退着，环抱着自己的双手逐渐收紧，手背上洁白的纱布也逐渐被血浸透。

“我没有讨厌你…”

Natasha只好收回手，跪坐在床上看着她，眉头紧紧地皱着“我…哎…Wanda，我没有讨厌你…”

此刻的女巫显然听不进去这些苍白无力的解释，只见她用手背狠狠地擦了擦脸上的泪痕，转身躺到沙发上背对着她不再说话。

特工抿着嘴看着她的背影，良久，还是拉开被子站了起来。

感觉到那人凑过来，Wanda吸了吸鼻子，脑袋在沙发的靠背上蹭了蹭，并不打算理她。

然而那人却抬起腿坐到了她的腰上，尾椎硌在她的胯骨上还有些生生发痛。

“你做什么？”Wanda带着哭腔的声音里染上了一丝愤怒，然而那人却不管不顾地掰过她的脸，直接吻了上去。

Wanda愣了一下，连忙抵住对方的身体，肩头的伤口被牵动，发出一阵刺痛，但她还是不肯松手，被压住的双腿也不停地乱蹬着，牙齿也紧紧咬住了Natasha的下唇。

“Natasha！”

Wanda情急之下使用了魔法，手上的绯红雾气牢牢地缠住特工的身体，不管不顾地把她拉了起来。

Natasha抬起头的瞬间，Wanda对上了她那双灰绿色的眸子，那双总是平静得仿佛一面湖水般的眼睛终于掀起了一丝波纹，好像隐藏着千言万语，然而还没等到Wanda开口，那人便伸手轻轻抚摸上她的脸

“你不是怪物…Wanda…不要这样说自己…”

她呢喃着，低哑的嗓音柔和地飘进Wanda的耳朵，Wanda此刻好像有点读懂了她眼中的情绪。

「是心疼吗…还是同情…」

Wanda感觉视线逐渐模糊，鼻子也有些发堵，她闭上眼，任由滚烫的泪水从眼角滑落，手上的雾气也消散殆尽。

Natasha低下头亲吻着她脸上的泪痕，手顺着她的腰线缓缓滑下，手掌轻轻盖在她的腿间。

女巫却在这时突然睁开了眼睛，她扶着Natasha的肩头轻轻撑起身体，转身站了起来，手牵过对方走到床前，把人按在了床上

“你说我不是怪物…”

她面无表情地拉开了衣服丢在了一旁，接着按住了自己的腰带，她低下头咬了咬牙，接着闭上眼睛脱下了裤子，抬起腿踩在Natasha腿侧的床垫上

“那这样呢？”

Natasha抬起头看着她的腿间，手忍不住紧紧攥住了床单，当初看到Wanda的实验报告时的怒火再次被点燃。

Wanda腿心看上去完全就是一个Omega，粉嫩的花瓣随着她的动作微微张开，然而那本该沉睡在皱皮下的花核，或者说腺体，此刻却暴露在空气里，看上去有樱桃般大小，在顶端还有一条细细的小口。

特工的一言不发让Wanda的胸口更加地发堵，整个心脏仿佛被泡在一罐浓酸里。她把腿收了回来，转而要去捡起地上的衣服，然而那人却突然拽住了她的手腕，接着狠狠把她压在床上。

“这里很美…”

Natasha的手指轻轻按住她腿心的樱桃，看着那人突然泛红的眼圈，手上的力道放得更轻，好像一片羽毛轻轻扫过。

“真的很美…”

双腿被突然架了起来，Wanda有些惊慌地伸手按住那人从自己腿间探出的脑袋，然而特工却低下头，浅粉色的舌尖在那涨红的樱桃上轻轻滑过“我很喜欢。”

突然的刺激让女巫不由得呻吟出声，她慌忙捂住嘴，胡乱地扭动着腰肢“不要胡说了…唔…”

那颗樱桃被对方整个含进口中，那乱动的舌尖还飞快地滑过上面的小口。

从来没有受过这种刺激的Wanda瞬间软了身子，她呜咽着拉住床单，小腹随着她急促的呼吸不断收紧，精致的线条在昏黄的灯光下闪着光。

口中的花核随着Natasha的刺激逐渐挺立起来，还在她的口中不停跳动，滚烫的顶端硬硬地顶在她的上颚。

淫靡的水声不停地响彻在Wanda的耳际，她整个人仿佛失了魂一般躺在床上一动不动。她从来没有感受过这样的快感，即使只有那难以启齿的地方被包裹在对方温暖的口腔里，可那里却像是能够牵扯到她全身上下所有的神经一般，让她整个人都兴奋地发颤。

更重要的是，Natasha正含着她……那丑陋的，令人生厌的，原本就不该长出来的肉块…她说她喜欢那里，她说那里很美…

Wanda抽噎着将手指插进Natasha的发间，大腿根随着她的动作剧烈地痉挛起来。

太舒服了…好像浑身都被她的嘴唇包裹，她能感觉到对方的舌尖戳弄着自己顶端的小口，能感觉到她突然吮吸自己，好像把那里吮吸得变长了一些。

被这样呵护疼爱的感觉让Wanda忍不住叫出了声，她弓起身体，下意识地把自己更深入地送进Natasha的口中，呼吸也逐渐变得困难，搭在对方肩头的腿也下意识地收紧。

看着Wanda的身体逐渐染上桃花的颜色，Natasha忍不住加重了力道，她仿佛又嗅到了那裹挟着烟草的蔷薇香气，那味道逐渐浓郁，与她身上的红酒味掺和到了一起，在空气中交互起来。

“唔…不行…快放开…啊…”

感觉到好像有什么东西要破体而出，Wanda惊慌地挣扎起来，那人却干脆架着她的腿坐起身，甚至将她的腰都带离了床铺。

“不要了！”

Wanda的身体猛地僵硬起来，好像一道闪电直直地打在她的腰间，下身不受控制地抽搐了一下，她仿佛听到对方的一声闷哼，担心的情绪在一瞬间盖过了几乎能冲破大脑的快感。

她立刻坐起身，从特工的桎梏下挣脱起来，然后双手捧住那人的脸，着急地看着她微颦的眉间和半阖着的双眼。

“Natasha？”

她的嗓音还带着一丝高潮后的沙哑，看着她一脸焦急的模样，Natasha忍不住笑出声来，却又被口中的液体呛得咳嗽起来。

看着那半透明的液体从对方的嘴角喷出来，Wanda立刻红了脸，她随手拿起被单为她擦着脸上的污浊，嘴里小声地埋冤起来“…你…你怎么乱吃东西…”

“嗯？”Natasha拉下她的手腕，细小的喉头上下起伏着，Wanda甚至听到她喉咙中传来‘咕’的一声。

看着面前的红毛狐狸餍足地眯着眼舔嘴唇的样子，Wanda感觉自己的脸好像在发烧，手也在瞬间失了力气，身上的伤口好像也都跟着燃烧起来，胀胀的发着痛。

面前的Omega突然凑近吻上了她，那湿润的嘴唇还带着些黏腻，刚刚还在自己的身下作乱的舌头带着那淫靡的味道探了进来，细细滑过她的唇齿间。

Wanda的大脑有些发懵，不知不觉中便被再次压倒在床上，略显冰凉的手指抚摸过她滚烫的腺体，激得她有些惊慌地颤抖了一下，手无措地攀上Natasha的肩膀。

“还很敏感吗？”Natasha看着她复杂的表情，安抚似地吻了吻她红肿的眼睑，那女巫轻轻点了点头“不要…碰那里…”

“知道了…”特工咬住她的下唇轻轻吮吸着“不碰那里…”

感觉到那只手又继续向下摸去，Wanda紧张地夹紧她的腰，不安地在她怀里扭动起来。

“嘘…”Natasha滑下来衔着她的乳尖，手按揉着她紧绷的大腿“放松点…Wanda…我不会伤害你的，好吗？”

那女巫紧紧闭着眼不去看她，双手攥着脸侧的床单，身体紧张得不停发着抖。

双腿被再次分开，Wanda呜咽一声偏过头去，特工轻声笑了笑，宠溺地吻了吻她大腿内侧细腻的皮肤。

女巫腿心的花瓣已经彻底张开，隐约能看到一个细小的洞口抽搐着吐露着透明的花液，将那两片花瓣染得亮晶晶地泛着水光。

她的花瓣比一般的Omega颜色要浅一些，看上去好像一朵绽开的樱花，敏感的穴口像是等不及要被临幸一般急促地开合，内里浅粉色的穴肉随着她的动作若隐若现。

Natasha舔舔嘴唇，伸出小舌勾弄了一下，那人便立刻缩紧了身体，小腹也剧烈地起伏起来。特工双手固定住她的胯骨，舌尖抵在穴口缓缓地探了进去。

此刻柔软的小舌仿佛一把利刃，硬硬地顶开了女巫脆弱的洞口，一颗颗味蕾蹭过边缘，接着被紧张的肉壁牢牢吸住。

那里像是想要把她挤出去，却又舍不得似地将她吸进来，透明的花液混着特工口中的涎液不受控制地顺着女巫的腿心滑落到床单上。

Wanda不知不觉中已经把手背按到了唇边，抵挡着不停破口而出的呻吟声，不知道对方的舌头扫到了什么地方，女巫浑身颤栗了一下，双手拖着身体向后躲去，竟是摆脱了对方的钳制，后背靠到了冰凉的床板上。

特工不满地咬了一口她大腿上的肌肤，接着追过去再次吻上那个地方，她要用吻技让这个热衷于欲拒还迎的穴口折服。

难以启齿的快感随着对方的深入不断地蔓延到Wanda的大脑，她不受控制地绷紧身体，那酥麻的陌生快感麻痹了她的大脑，甚至连肩头的伤口裂开都没有意识到。

沉迷于品尝美味的特工闭着眼睛含吮着那两片逐渐肿胀的花瓣，舌尖不停地在她体内抽递，却不知为何突然尝到了一起丝铁锈的味道。

她睁开眼，便看到对方的花瓣不知何时竟然染上了一抹猩红。

她抬起头，便看到一道蜿蜒的血迹顺着Wanda的肩头一路滑过她挺翘的乳尖，流进她腹部的沟壑，接着流淌过那不知什么时候再次精神起来的樱桃，接着滑落到她被欺负得亮晶晶的花瓣中间，甚至还流进了那吐露着蜜液的洞穴。

Natasha看着这禁欲而又淫靡的场景，不由得也觉得有些上头，她手指轻轻探到穴口，在那人紧张地睁开眼的瞬间吻了上去，手上也在同时探了进去。

“嗯…疼…哈啊…”

被异物入侵的感觉让Wanda不安地挣扎了一下，可对方却不打算放过她似的继续深吻着，手上倒是放轻了力道，拇指轻轻按揉着外面的花核，过于刺激的感觉让Wanda的眼眶再次湿热了起来。

女巫从来不知道Natasha的手指竟然有这么长，几乎要把她整个人贯穿，她的脑海中莫名闪过对方握着枪的手。

她纤细修长的手指总是那样轻轻搭在扳机上，指腹恰到好处地按压在上面，她此刻仿佛能体会到在那柔软却又有力的手指按压下的扳机的感觉。

她好想被用力按压下来，将那几乎要破体而出的欲望像子弹一般快速地射出去，她的全身的感官都已经被调动了起来，只等对方扣下扳机。

「再用力一点…只要再用力一点…」

那手指不知什么时候已经快速地抽递起来，有力地指尖飞快地顶弄着她体内敏感的地方，Wanda抱紧她，小腿的肌肉紧绷到几乎要抽筋，却不肯放松下来。

Natasha咬着Wanda汗湿的锁骨，手指又快又用力地戳弄着她富有弹性的敏感点，感受着那里逐渐肿胀起来，她甚至坏心地转动手腕，在那一点上研磨着，只为能听到对方悦耳的娇吟，只为能看到对方朦胧的泪眼，只为能感受到对方的全身都在随她而动。

「就差一点…只差一点了…」

感觉到身体即将到达临界点，Wanda抓紧了特工身上的布料，喉咙中挤压出几声破碎的哀鸣，仿佛一只深陷泥潭的天鹅，仿佛一朵被浴火点燃的蔷薇，她急促地喘息着，双腿不受控制地痉挛起来。

“Nat…”

Wanda不敢相信那甜腻的声音竟然是从自己口中传出来的，然而还没等她细想，对方的手指便重重撞了上来。

Natasha手臂的肌肉线条肉眼可见地绷紧，扳机被按下，那颗期待已久的子弹终于出了膛。

身下的『Alpha』浑身剧烈地痉挛起来，一股热热的液体从她体内喷涌而出，浇在Natasha的手指上，接着从手指和穴口的缝隙喷涌而出，就连那颤抖着的樱桃顶端也不受控制地溢出一股腺液。

激烈的高潮过后，便是一阵死寂，手指所处的甬道还在不规则地收缩着，仿佛一个不甘心得想要榨干对方的Omega在不知羞耻地吸吮着心爱的腺体一般。

Natasha从Wanda的颈窝抬起头来，却对上那人依然涣散的眸子。她还没有从欲望中缓过劲来，微张的口中还能听到猫儿般细细的低吟。

空气中的信息素浓度达到了顶点，Natasha抚摸着对方愈发滚烫的身体，轻轻揉了揉她的脸蛋，小心地叫着她的名字，然而那人却抖动了一下，稍微恢复一些清明的眸子对上她的。

“我好难受…Natasha…”

Wanda呜咽着用脸颊轻轻蹭着她的手掌，双手搭在她的肩头把她拉了过来“我身上…好烫…我想要…”

意识到发生了什么的特工愣了一下，接着微微叹了口气“小鬼，就像我刚才说的…你到发情期了。”


End file.
